Rebellion
by Zombie-Elf
Summary: Kira is a ruthless emperor. Light is Kira's sickly, independent twin brother. L leads a group of anti-Kira rebels. From the writers of What Matters most comes this all new story. Pairings include Light/L, Mello/Matt, and many more. AU, warnings inside.
1. Enter the Resistance

(It's been a long time. Years infact. But Sam and Tara have returned to bring you more pain, suffering, angst, and non-shitty, well-written OCs. This new story has been a project we have been working on for YEARS. If you have a mind open to alternate universe stories and OCs (as many of our devoted readers do) you will enjoy this. Warning: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE AND TORTURE. LOTS OF IT. IT IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN. Other than that, enjoy, and comment. But be nice... )

Chapter 1: Enter the Resistance.

Too late... Once again, they had gotten the information too late... Suzuka hefted her rifle and continued to sift though the seemingly endless wreckage of what had been an apartment complex. Targeted because it was rumored to hold radicals like her. No account for the innocents that dwelled within... But that is how Kira operated. Swift, efficient, and ruthless.

Matt sighed softly, moving some of the rubble with his foot. A child's toy laying there half burned. This was the world they lived in, a ruthless world. "Damn it." he kicked a rock against the wall.

Mello was on the other side of the complex, piecing though things bit by bit... He jumped and almost fired his weapon when something reached out and grabbed his ankle. His eyes widened "Matt! Suzi! We've got a survivor!" The face and left arm of a boy that couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen years were the only things visible, the rest of his body buried under the debris. His wide, glassy eyes seemed to stare beyond the Scandinavian youth that struggled to move the rubble from his heaving chest

Matt broke out into a run towards the sound of Mello's voice. "We're coming!" he yelled back at the other boy. Jumping over bits of debris he arrived where Mello was and started digging trying to uncover the boy.

The woman was only half a step behind the redhead, and in and instant they were at Mello's side, helping him to lift the debris away. Suzuka gave a sharp intake of breath when they uncovered the boy's chest, which looked half caved-in...

Matt's hands were trembling, they had to do something. "come on, we can still get him back. Get him medical help!"

"We cant move him, it might kill him. Matt, radio Ruby, tell her-" The boy opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a horrible, choking gasp and a good amount of blood.

Matt got up to get the radio, he was determined to save this boys life. one survivor was better then nothing! If they could save just one life, then it would feel like they weren't fighting for nothing.

"Stay with us kid..." Suzuka said as she pulled off her coat and wadded it into a ball, using it to try to stop his bleeding. The boy looked at her without looking at her at all, and tried to speak again. But that very action used the last of his strength. His glassy eyes rolled back in his head, and his gasping breaths ceased

Matt was in the middle of dialing the radio back to their home base for their medic Ruby. He looked over, eyes widening a bit. No...No...he wasn't...he wasn't...damn it...damn it...tears started to move into his eyes...he knew he shouldn't get so emotional. but he could help it.

The woman reached down and felt the boy's neck..."He's gone..." she closed his eyes and stood up, Mello following, looking furious. "DAMN IT ALL!" He kicked the ground viciously, sending ash and some rubble up into the air.

Matt set down the radio and stood up. He blinked his tears away, "...Well, there's nothing else we can do here. We should head back to base ourselves."

Mello stood beside his lover and touched his hand softly, as much to calm himself as to comfort the redhead. Suzuka turned on her own radio with a sigh that was half exasperation, half sadness. "Ranna, inform Ruby that her services wont be needed... She can return to Tommy and their team..."

"Roger that Suzuka" a young girls voice echoed from the other side of the radio. Matt looked at his lover, he forced a small smile. He knew he had to try to be strong through all of this. Anyway, if their plans went right, Kira would be out of power soon.

"Come on. Let's head back." Mello said and he gave Matt's hand a gentle squeeze. Suzuka was quite as the trio headed back to their base within an abandoned church, her green eyes downcast.

...

The trio returned to their base within the hour, to be greeted by a warm "Welcome Back." the same voice as over the radio greeted them. It belonged to a young-looking albino girl. She was curled up with a white Teddy bear, sitting by the radio.

"Thanks Ranna..." Suzuka replied. She noticed the girl's questioning gaze and shook her head sadly.

Ranna nodded, understanding. She didn't see a lot of the things out in the field, mostly working at the base. She however, understood the horrors of the outside world as well as any of the others.

Matt let go of Mello's hand and wondered off to his own room. perhaps some gaming would lift his spirits... Mello followed after him, knowing the other would need the company. Usually, it was himself and Suzuka in the field, and matt worked recon, But the bigger the job, the more people are needed...

Matt walked across his room and turned on his gaming system, popping in one of the games he enjoyed he walked over to the bed with the controller and curled up his legs. His eyes staring at the games opening credits, but all he could see was the boys collapsed chest. The blood...how could anyone do that and still live with themselves? He couldn't understand it, it was because Kira didn't need to see it... He could live on high in the castle and never see the people he killed...Would he even care if he could? Matt doubted it.

Mello sat down beside him, taking the second player controller. He glanced at Matt before he finally spoke up. "How are you holding up babe..."

"Alright...I guess..." He sighed, pressing multiplayer on the game. "Just...I wonder if Kira could really order a massacre like that, if he came out from that castle and saw the people he killed..."

Mello shook his head. "Don't start thinking about Kira like he's a person. He's not. He's a monster without a conscious."

Matt nodded, he leaned against the older male. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." he didn't know what he was thinking. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure we'll have him out of power soon." he just had to tell himself that.

"You don't have to apologize..." He kissed the top of his head. "And you're absolutely right. He's going to pay for all the things he's done, and we're gonna see to it."

Matt nodded, "Right." he felt a little better already, just talking to his lover.

"Alrighty, if you don't start paying attention, im going to win this time." he grinned

"Mel, I could beat you in any one of my games with my eyes closed." Matt laughed but started focusing regardless.

He laughed. "We'll see about that." he KNEW Matt could beat him with little effort, but he also knew that the banter made his lover feel better.

In truth, it really did, hearing Mello banter with him lifted his spirits up and focusing on the video game helped him forget.

Ranna played with the radio. L was up to something today and she wasn't sure what it was...but he'd gone out shopping earlier...something very out of character for him. Usually she or Mello did all the shopping for this branch of the resistance.

And speak of the devil... Their ever-exhausted looking leader came in. "Afternoon Ranna." he set bags of of all things, designer clothing down on the table.

"Afternoon L." she glanced at the clothing bags, "Are those for Suzuka?" she asked, the only explanation she could think of. The woman was known for dressing well, even if the style was a little... Tough.

He shook his head, scratching his head absently. "Nope. They're for me."

Ranna looked surprised, "For you?" She tilted her head. "Why?"

"A little infiltration goes a long way." He explained in a matter-of-fact sort of way, but he still frowned when he looked at the suit jacket "Speaking of, have they come home yet?"

"Yes, they got back a little while ago. Suzuka headed down to the gym."

He nodded "Thank you." And headed down to see her.

Suzuka had headed to the basement, to the gymnasium she set up. She was always a fitness nut, but when upset, she could work out until she dropped.

She had changed into a sports bra and a pair of athletic pants and was doing pull-ups, the light sheen of sweat on her toned form, German death metal blasting in the background.

L wondered down, biting on the end of his thumb. "Suzuka." he spoke, doubting she could hear him over the blaring music. He wondered over to the music player and began to turn it down. It would kill her hearing before she was 40 to keep it at such a high volume.

She looked over, ready to snap angrily at whoever messed with her Rammstein, but saw it was L and said nothing. She dropped down from the bar and picked up her water bottle, taking a long drink of it.

L walked over, "Suzuka, I have a favor to ask you." He had a plan, but it wouldn't work if he was alone.

"What's that?" She asked, easing into a split and alternating touching her toes

"I need you to follow me tonight and provide me cover, just in case. I plan to infiltrate a royal party the day after tomarrow and talk with Prince Light. I'd like to have you provide sniper cover, in case of emergency."

The woman frowned deeply, "Providing cover is a non-issue. But do you really think it's a good idea to reveal yourself?"

"Yes, there is a 99.9 percent chance that Prince Light is not at all like his brother. Thus making it safe." He shrugged.

"Just because you've never been wrong before does not mean you're not wrong in this situation." rising from her comfortable split, She decided on practicing her's... and L's, martial arts. And promptly took a swing at his head.

L bent backwards out of the way and kicked for Suzuka's stomach. "I am also 87.9 percent sure I am not wrong." of course, he was just making numbers up. he was 100% sure.

She spun left and ducked down, moving to trip him up. "Okay fine, so even if Light isn't a threat, what if somebody recognizes you?'

He swung back, kicking out at her head, "I've already thought about that and prepared a disguise for myself."

Ducking left, she came up with a rising uppercut, "You sure you'll be able to stand upright long enough?"

L frowned a bit, "...yes..." he flipped onto his hands and brought his legs up to kick her before flipping backwards. The young man was notorious for his ever-slouched poster. His back and shoulders slumped over as if desperately protecting his chest. It would hurt, quiet a bit...but he could manage it.

Suzuka barely managed to block, his heel coming down hard on her forearm. She smiled proudly. "You've been practicing."

"That I have." he smiled a bit, he stood up straight. "So you will provide me cover?"

She nodded. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"Thank you Suzuka," he headed back up the stairs.

Two days later, Ranna and Suzuka were helping L prepare to the party, the taller woman kept smacking L on the back with a rolled up newspaper like a dog. "Stand up straight! You look like a weed!"

L kept trying to straighten out his back, but after a few moments it hurt too much and he hunched over again like he always did. He bit on his thumb, this really was troublesome. however, he trusted nobody but himself to go talk to Prince Light.

Suzuka sighed in exasperation."Look, are you sure you don't want me to do this? No offense, but I blend in a bit better." She smacked him again as she asked

"No, I'm sorry Suzuka but I am the only one I trust to go talk to him. I fear your temperament may get in the way." He straightened out his back again.

"You act as if I cant control my temper." she raised an eyebrow as she dusted off his coat with a lint roller.

"You are not very good at it Suzuka. Not when it get personal." He said, she could, but if something went wrong...If Kira showed up, she'd lose it. Kira was not supposed to be at the party, that's why he was risking the trip.

She smacked him upside the head with that evil newspaper. "I resent that."

L chuckled, "Besides, I need you for sniper cover in case anything goes wrong. There is nobody else is as good as you."

"Well, that's true enough." she smirked, crossing her arms.

L walked with his back straight for a few minutes, "Is this good enough?" he asked.

She studied him the way a realism enthusiast might try to objectively study an abstract painting. "Hmm... what do you think Ranna?"

"I think it passes as good posture." the albino replied

Suzuka nodded after a moment. "Alright then. Works for me. Well, time for me to get Helga ready." she said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll finish getting myself ready and then it will be time to go." L said wondering off up the stairs with Ranna. He was almost ready, the last thing to be done was to fix his hair. He pouted, this was far too much work. How did the royals do this? The pair turned the corner towards Mello's room. He had nice hair...perhaps he could tell L what to do with the mop on top of his head.

Mello had to stifle a laugh when he saw L, standing with his back rod-straight, and wearing a lovely Armani suit. He looked competent, professional, and totally out of his element. "well, this is refreshing

"This is for an important mission, please don't get used to it." he could not wait to get home and shell off these restrictive cloths. "I need help doing my hair.." he admitted after a long pause.

Mello grinned. "I can do that. Have a seat over there."

L nodded and sat down, he bit on his thumb fearing what the younger boy was going to do to his hair. He knew for a fact most hair products had chemicals in them that killed your hair faster. He would just have to forget that for now.

Mello examined the tangled black mop that had just become his canvis. "Well, you'll be lucky if I can get it untangled for starters." He pulled out a brush and a fine toothed comb and set to work. He tried to be gentle, but it was next to impossible. His hair was such a MESS.

L bit down on his thumb, it hurt...quiet a bit actually...

The blonde noticed the look of perpetual agony on his bosses face "It wouldn't hurt so much if you would comb your hair more than once a week."

L didn't say anything but let Mello work. All this pain would be worth it in the end if his plan panned out the correct way.

After nearly half an hour of tugging and pulling on his hair, Mello was satisfied that he got all the tangles out of L's mane, and he pulled out the mouse and hair gel, starting phase two.

L frowned at the feel of the gel, he didn't like it one bit. He ignored it and kept looking froward.

Mello on the other hand was having a grand old time. "We should do this more often." he sniggered

"No thank you Mello." L declined politely, this really wasn't his cup of tea at all.

...

Sam: Just when you thought it was safe to return to SAM AND TARA RETURN!

Tara: with more fanfiction for you fangirls to sink YOUR teeth into!

Sam: we've been gone a long time, dealing with real-world crap such as college, work, family illness, runaway cheese, and so on.

Tara: but now we have a new story, with new characters and new...CRAZY!

Sam: Speaking of new characters, in this chapter you met Suzuka; L's German-Japanese bodyguard, and self-proclaimed big sister with an obsession with fitness, legality, and manga.

Tara: and Near's slightly younger by a few minutes, also Albino sister. she enjoys collecting stuffed bears and has a bad habit of twirling the ribbon on the white Teddy she carries when thinking.

Sam: Other new characters mentioned in this chapter were Tommy and Ruby. But you'll just have to wait until future chapters to meet them officially.

Tara: and with that, that'll be Tara signing out. -jumps into Sam's infinite purse with a wave-

Sam: See ya! -salutes the readers and skips off-


	2. Meeting

Light walked through the party, normal faces, normal people, coming up to him. shaking his hand, sucking up to him. He hated it. He walked to the food table and picked up a glass of water. He felt sick, though this was not unusual. He would bare through it.

A young man dressed in a suit and tie, but somehow out of place was standing at the food table as well, eating one strawberry after another. He had a strange, almost wild look to him with dark circles under his eyes.

Light glanced at the young man, noticing that he was eyeing him. He didn't look familiar. He'd never seen a man looking like that around the parties before.

The young man approached casually after a moment of staring."Hello Prince Light Yagami."

"Hello." Light greeted him, not knowing his name he didn't add anything on to it. He finished sipping his water and tossed out the cup, he glanced around for his bodyguard Matsuda. He wasn't in sight, Light would take that chance to sneak outside for some fresh air. He needed to get out of the crowded meeting room. He walked to balcony and leaned against it, staring out at the night sky.

The young man followed him, earning some weary glances as he seemed to be struggling to keep his back straight.

Light didn't notice him, He was thinking and enjoying the cool night wind.

"Excuse me Prince Light ," the young man said, fixing the prince with his uncanny gaze.

Light breaking from his thoughts and looked at him, with an almost displeased look. He had wanted to be left alone. "Yes?" the boy's brown eyes met the stranger's grey ones. Something about them looked familiar.

"Prince Light Yagami. Younger twin brother of Emperor Kira Yagami. And the only person that knows the truth of the demise of his beloved parents." he bit down on his thumb idly.

Light tensed up at once, fingers clenching together. "What do you know about it?" He remembered all to well watching his brother push his parents from the balcony. Nobody believed him. Nobody.

"Well, in truth the only people that know what actually happened on that balcony are you and Kira. The only articles willing to publish your side of the story were a bunch of cheesy tabloids that were quickly silenced. But I've been at this job long enough to know the truth when I see it."

Light looked at him, he glanced off to the side. "So you believe what I said." A small smile cracked on his face. "So what do you want to talk about?" This stranger had managed to make Light feel a little better and be more open.

The young man looked around. This place seemed private enough. "There is something very important I have to tell you, but you have to keep it secret."

"Yeah, of course." he didn't mind keeping a secret, it's not like there was anyone he would tell,except maybe Matsuda.

He looked at him straight in the eye. "I am L."

Light stared at him for a moment, not sure if to laugh or scream. He settled on neither. "Alright." If this was L, then perhaps he could help Light. If it really was L, then maybe he could get rid of Kira... and free Light from his hell.

"I appreciate you not screaming. It would have become very chaotic in here." L said scratching his head.

"It's fine." he glanced off to the side, "It doesn't matter if you're L or not. You're not here to kill me or you would of already."

L looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps." he said, bending over a bit to relieve some of the pressure on his aching back,

Light nodded, he looked at the boy who looked like he was in a lot less pain suddenly. "So, what brings you here tonight?" He asked.

The other man opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly flinched in what looked like pain and held his right ear. He pouted and removed a tiny ear bud, rubbed his aching ear, and put it back in. "She's so mean..." He stood back up straight.

Light blinked "Who is?" tilting his head to the side, the ear bud meant someone else was listening. Another member of the resistance?

"My sister. She must have seen me slouch." He replied absently, still grimacing and motioning to the rooftops around them.

Light smiled a little bit, he was feeling more relaxed. "I see."

L gave another absent nod. "Now, back on the subject of why I'm here. Prince Light, the resistance needs your help, but you should think hard on this, as it will involve you betraying family. And family is not something to be taken lightly."

Light didn't taken even a moment to answer, "I'll do it." he said. He hated his brother. Hated him whole-heartedly.

"Are you absolutely positive? We can't have you hesitating."

"Yes. You may be the resistance, but nobody hates my brother more then me." Nobody. Light remembered his brother pushing his parents, and... and other things... Light bit his lower lip a bit.

L nodded approvingly. "Very well. What I want you to do at this time is... Nothing."

"Nothing?" Light asked, a little confused at what L was asking of him. He turned his head to the side and coughed a bit into one hand, holding onto the railing with the other. He straightened up again after a moment.

The thinner male tilted his head. "Are you alright Light?"

"Yeah. Just a little sick. Nothing unusual."

Light nodded, staring at him for a moment before he continued. "What I mean by 'do nothing' is I want you to listen and be observant. If Kira is planning anything, especially any raids, I want you to contact us at once."

The prince nodded again, "That's not a problem." He'd just listen in on Kira around the castle. Easy enough.

"You must remain, cautious. If anything were to- Yes, what is it Suzuka?" He seemed to speak into the button on his coat.

"A black limousine just pulled up to the front. It's heavily guarded." Came the woman's voice.

Light glanced off the balcony and saw the limo, his face paled immediately, even more so then before. "My brother. I thought he wasn't coming tonight!" Light's hands were shaking a bit, he hated social gatherings enough but he hated them more with Kira around.

"Please try to remain calm Prince Light. We don't want to look to conspicuous." L whispered.

Light nodded, "Yeah." he didn't feel great suddenly. "I should go. He'll want to see me.

L nodded and slipped something in Light's pocket as he turned to leave. "Pleasure to meet you Prince Light."

The brunette nodded at L and then walked back inside to find Matsuda to greet Kira at the door.

Matsuda was Light's primary bodyguard and best friend. A spacey, often naive individual. But he was a caring and honest man who was excellent with a gun. "There you are Light, I was wondering where..." He saw the young man on the balcony, his eyes widening considerably with some sort of recognition..

Light looked at him, "Something wrong Matsuda?" he asked,

"Um, no. Not at all." The other replied. He shook his head and smiled, albeit nervously.

"Come on, we have to go greet Kira." he was tense, not because of the encounter with L, but because Kira always made him feel uneasy.

In the meantime, L bit on his thumb and straightened up again, heading back inside blending into the crowd and trying to get lost in it to get out. About that time, Kira emerged from the limo, his wife, Misa Amane, clinging to his arm, the former model and actress smiling happily and waving to the crowd.

Suzuka's hand twitched on the rifle. She had a good view of him. It wasn't totally clear, but,"I'm taking the shot L." She said almost breathlessly

"Don't be stupid." L hissed quietly under his breath, slipping out of the bustle and hubbub while everyone was focused on Kira.

"I have the shot. It can be over here and now."

When he made it out of ear shot, L looked up to Suzuka's position, "It's too much of a risk. There are guards everywhere. If you shoot, they will ambush you in an instant."

He was right. She KNEW he was right. If she took the shot, whether she missed or not, she was a dead woman. But... But wasn't it worth it?

L interrupted her thoughts. "Lets go then. My message has been passed to the right person."

She sighed. "Alright." and began to disassemble the rifle, disappointed anger evident in her voice.

L walked further away from the scene, feeling accomplished in his mission. He'd reached Light and conveyed his message before Kira got there, he'd call it a sucess. When he met up with Suzuka about a block away, her rifle stored safely in an inconspicuous briefcase, he looked at her and nodded. "Thank you."

She nodded absently in return, not really looking at him. "Now what?"

"We head back to base until Light gives us the signal that he has information for us."

"Mmm." She tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck smartly. As they headed home, her lips were pursed in frustration until L fixed her with his raccoon-like gaze.

"Your face will stick like that if you don't knock it off."

"Bullshit."

...

Sam: Hmm. Not a whole lot happened in this chapter.

Tara: but that's okay! the plot trucks on along and until Kira is dead it will keep on trucking

Sam: And hey, we did meet Light Yagami and the adorable, bumbling Matsuda in this chapter.

Tara: That's right. :D

Sam: Well, I'm honestly out of crap to say.

Tara: Me too, so see you in the next chapter...-returns to watching Highschool of the Dead- HOLY CRAP, THIS SCHOOL IS FULL OF ZOMBIES!

Sam: Zombies? OH HELLZ YES! -grabs shotgun


	3. An Agent of the Rebellion

Light walked by the door after L had left, something was bothering him about Matsuda's reaction to the unusual man. Oh well. He didn't have time to worry. he bowed his head waiting for Kira to enter the room, everyone had gone quite, but there was a level of quivering excitement all around. Light personally couldn't understand the appeal his brother had on these people.

When Kira finally did step into the room, his little wifey still on his arm, the entire place exploded into cheers. Only Light did not share in the boisterous cheering that echoed through the room. Even when Kira came up to him, wearing his charismatic public face. "Welcome to the party Kira. This is quite a surprise."

Kira smiled at his twin. His smile was stunning to everyone around him. Everyone except Light that is. To him it was a false smile. A serpent's smile. "Thank you Light. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I'm having pretty good time." Light lied. "Did your meeting get over early?" he asked.

He nodded. "Everyone was pleased with the building project idea that I proposed, so there really was no reason to stick around."

Light nodded, though deep down he scowled. Everyone was pleased? More like everyone was too afraid of what Kira would do to them if they objected to his idea. Too many stories of people vanishing without a trace after voicing some opposition. People turning up dead in unfortunate 'accidents'. "I understand. well I'm sure everyone is glad your here." everyone except him.

Kira opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a high-pitched voice. An ear-splitting, female voice."Liiiight!" Misa Amane came bounding over after the young starlet finished signing some autographs and posing for photos. The blonde and bubbly actress-turned-empress kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek. "I'm so happy to see that you're feeling well today." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you Misa." Light smiled a bit. His brother's wife was pretty crazy, but she could be sweet when she decided she liked someone. "Have a nice time at the party." Light almost felt sorry for her, knowing his brother didn't really love her.

She giggled. "Silly, you know I always have fun at parties. I'll leave you boys to bond. Just don't overdo it Light. I'd hate to see you get sick again." She kissed light on the cheek once more, then kissed Kira on the lips before going to mingle with some girlfriends.

Light watched her go, then looked to Kira. "Such a sweet wife you have."

Kira nodded disinterestedly. "She's very devoted."

The younger twin nodded, "Yeah." She really was. Misa was head-over-heels in love with Kira. It was common knowledge that she would gladly take an assassin's bullet to save his life. Light couldn't say the same for his brother. Both Misa and the public thought that Kira was every bit as in love with her as she was with him, but in truth he didn't give a rat's ass about her other than as a pretty trophy to wear on his arm. Light was also pretty damn sure that Kira had slept with just about everyone in the castle behind his wife's back.

"Come, lets have a drink." Kira interrupted Light's thoughts by putting a hand across his shoulders.

Light tensed all over being touched but kept a straight face. "Sure. Let's go."

The older twin flagged down a server and ordered some champaign for himself and his twin, "So, you look as though you're a little better today?"

He nodded in reply "A bit, enough that I can be up and about without issue."

"Good, good. I'm happy to hear that." Kira replied with his ever-convincing, but still false smile.

"I'm glad to hear your plans went over well at the meeting." He continued the casual small talk with ease, but putting on the public face of getting along well with Kira was beyond awkward.

Kira smiled. "Yes. Though it was to be expected."

"Yes. Of course." Light replied as the pair waited for their drinks, feeling rather awkward. casting his eyes around.

When their drinks arrived, Kira raised his glass and smiled at the younger twin. "Cheers little brother."

"Cheers." Light raised his own glass and sipped at the champaign slowly. '_I can't wait until we can stop playing these stupid games_.'

A few days later Light woke up feeling nothing short of horrible. He sat up straight and started coughing hard into his hand. He looked at his palm, sighing when he saw the blood flecks mixed in with the spittle.

Matsuda, who had been posted outside the door, came into the room when he heard Light coughing. "Hey, are you okay?" He said in concern, his brow furrowing.

Light closed his hand and nodded, "Yeah. Fine." he was trembling softly from chills. He reached over and pumped some of the hand sanitizer from the despenser on the bedside table.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Matsuda asked.

The prince shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He got up slowly. In all honesty, he didn't like the castle doctor. He started to get changed for breakfast before his legs gave out. Matsuda rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey, take it easy Light."

Damn it. He couldn't afford to be bedridden. He had something important to do. He remembered L, and the note that had been in his pocket after that night. He nodded, "Thanks Matsuda." he gained his balance back and finished getting dressed. "Am I scheduled for any doctor's appointments soon?" he asked, relenting he'd get one if he didn't have any lined up.

"Not until next Thursday." Matsuda made it a point to know Light's schedule by heart.

"Can you set me one for later today while I am at breakfast?" he asked of his guard and best friend.

Matsuda nodded. "Certainly." He turned to leave, but at the last second looked back at light with a worried frown. "Light... Um..."

Light looked at him, "Yes Matsuda?" he tilted his head a bit, coughing a little but still standing strong.

"That man talking to you on the balcony the other day... what did he want?"

"Nothing of importance. Why?" Light asked, there was no way Matsuda could know who that was. No way...

Matsuda bit his lip. Just having asked that question would have roused suspicions. Why didn't he think of that?

Light blinked a few times, "Matsuda? what's wrong?"

The guard sighed, trying to keep calm. His voice dropped to a whisper. "L doesn't approach people for no reason."

Light stared at hi. How? how had he known? he dropped his voice as well, "Please, don't tell anyone else you saw me with him Matsuda."

"Light, what did he want? What did he ask you to do?" He persisted. His voice sounded close to panicky, but still whispering.

"He wanted me to spy on Kira for him." Light said very softly

Matsuda's brow furrowed, but he visibly relaxed, letting out a breath. That wasn't nearly as worrisome as what he was expecting.

The Prince loosened up a bit as well, but now he had a question or two. "How do you know about L?" Light asked.

The man tensed up "I... I was..." he clammed up and swallowed.

Light tensed up again, afraid he was about to hear something he wouldn't like. He sat down on his bed and patiently looked up at the slightly older man as he waited for him to explain.

He found his voice and let out a deep sigh "I used to be... Part of the rebellion.."

Light looked at him, "Why did you leave it?" The only emotions his expression betrayed was slight surprise and wrapped curiosity. He didn't seem upset about it at all.

"I was ordered to infiltrate the castle... and kill you.."

The prince's eyes widened "Me? Why didn't you?" he asked. Matsuda had never seemed like he could kill anyone. But he still had to ask.

"The faction of the resistance I was in believes that you're as bad as Kira. They sent me because I was the least suspicious, and can blend in easily with any group. When I saw that you were nothing like him, I coudln't do it. But I couldn't go back to the resistance either because they branded me a traitor after I backed out. But I couldn't. You're nothing like him. I couldn't murder you.." there were tears streaming down his face now.

Light reached out and took the other's hand, "Thanks Matsuda." he smiled softly. Matsuda was all he really had in the castle. His best, and only hand. "Let's go to breakfast." He got up and started coughing again.

Matsuda stared at him in bewilderment. "You... You're not mad?"

"Of course not. You're my friend Matsuda, no matter what your past is. Besides, you learned. I know there are people out there who think just because I am his twin that I am just like him. I'm glad you saw the truth."

Matsuda stepped forward hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." he burried his face in the younger man's shoulder

Light hugged him back, rubbing his back gently, "It's alright Matsuda." He was just happy to have someone who cared about him.

The guard finally whipped the tears away. "I felt that I had to look after you. That you needed a friend. So I stayed."

Light remembered the day Matsuda came to the castle. He'd been scared, hurt, and alone. "I did. I needed a friend more than anything. I couldn't of gotten a better one."

A smile graced the man's lips. "Thank you Light."

"You're welcome Touta." Light smiled, "Let's go."

The pair started off to breakfast, Matsuda keeping a hand on Light's elbow just incase he got dizzy again. And infact, the prince did have a spell or two in the hallway. It was going to be a bad day. That much was easy to see.

When the pair arrived in the dining room, Kira was already sitting, along with his wife Misa, his spokeswoman/mistress Kiyomi Takada and his cheif adviser Teru Mikami.

"Good morning Light." Kira said when his twin entered the room.

"Good morning Kira." Light nodded to his his seat at the table.

Within moments, an extravagant breakfast was brought out to them. Kira and Mikami were already in deep conversation. Light was listening carefully as he ate, hoping to garner something useful.

"Teru, I want you to make a public announcement about the new building project." Kira was saying.

"You do? Alright. I could set up a time in town square as early as noon time tomorrow."

"Good. Excellent. The slums will be made into high-rise apartments. Proper housing for proper people.

Light made note of it. Noon, the next day. This was something he could use. First opportunity he got, he'd get word to the resistance.

Sam: Sorry it's been so long since we last posted. Real life kinda came out of nowhere and gave me a swift kick in the ass.

Tara: And I don't do the editing soooooo *taps away innocently at video games* Blame that on.e -thumbs at Sam-

Sam: eh-HEM! *glares* But we're back now with a new chapter for all you crazy fangirls... and boys. This chapter focused primarily on the dynamic of the twin brothers, as well as on adorable Matsuda. I know it wasn't very exciting, but things are about to pick up. REALLY pick up.

Tara: Matsuda is such a sweetie, I could hug him all day long.

Sam: And once again, a cliff hanger ending to piss you all off! When Light makes the decision to contact the resistance, who knows what will be in store?

Tara: you'll have to find out in the next chapter

Sam Chase: Sam: *doing Toby Turner impression* Bless your face. If you sneezed durring this chapter, bless you. Peace off.

Tara: peace! -runs off-


	4. Murphy's Law

Suzuka had gotten a very simple numerical text on her phone and headed the bookstore. She knew what the text meant, and headed toward the manga section. She pretended to browse, keeping watch out of the corners of her eyes.

Light dressed in civilian clothing too the paper that L had given him, he coughed hard, more blood coming up then before. But he had a job to do. No matter what. He had snuck out carefully without even Matsuda knowing. By the time he got to the book store, he felt awful. But again, he had to get the information to them. He wandered over to the manga section as well, as instructed on the sheet of paper and started browsing.

"Ever read Tokyo Babylon?" Suzuka asked in a casual voice

"No, is it any good?" Light asked, glancing at the girl talking to her. This must be the woman from the resistance.

"It's superb. A tragic story of love, loss, and betrayal."

Light went quiet for a moment, "Sounds good, I'll have to pick it up." he picked up the first volume of it. "Oh, I heard something interesting." He said casually, like he and Suzuka were friends just talking. "I know how you like Mikami." he lied, "I heard he is giving a speech tomorrow." he flipped through the first couple pages of Tokyo Babylon and read a bit about the hapless but powerful hero Subaru, his eccentric twin sister Hokuto, and their 'friend' Seichiro."Really?" She adopted a borderline fangirlish tone. "Oh man, I missed the last one. When and where is this one happening?"

"Town square, tomorrow at noon. I know how upset you were to miss the last one." he closed the manga, he picked up the first four volumes. He'd buy it.

"I'll make sure I'm there early this time." she said, and looked at the books. She gave a small smirk and picked up the last three. "If your going to buy them, buy the whole series. It's only seven volumes."

"Thank you." Light took them from her and nodded, "enjoy the speech." He took the manga's up to the cashier. Knowing he'd probably be bedridden the next day, he needed the reading material.

"Oh I will." She smiled, picking up volume three of 07 Ghost, five and six of Fushigi Yugi, and the first volume of a relatively new one called Hetalia.

Light went over and paid for all of the volumes of Tokyo Babylon. He coughed into his hand as he walked out of the bookstore. He stopped suddenly. His chest hurt. It hurt... He started coughing. Coughing hard. He stumbled into an ally. He knew he had to get back to the castle before anyone knew he was gone.

L nibbled on his thumb, watching Suzuka. "So, your going to shoot Mikami during the speech?" Yes, loosing his chief adviser would be a huge blow to Kira, it would take him a bit to get steady again.

"Ja. That's the plan." She replied as she added some shading to the sketch she was working on, not quite meeting his gaze.

"It sounds like a fine plan, the speech hasn't been announced publicly yet. They always announce them late so we don't have time to plan an attack. Light's help worked out in our favor."

She nodded softly, her face quiet. Focused. But also something else...

"Something wrong?" L picked up on her unease at once.

She shook her head. "No.. Why would anything be wrong?"

No reason, you just seemed to be upset."

"I'll get the job done. No matter what." But even in her voice there was unease

L bit his lower lip softly, looking at the woman in concern. "We could send Matt or Mello. If killing Mikami is a problem for you." He knew their history well. Back during what the resistance affectionally referred to as the 'Real World', Suzuka, under the alias Kumiko Ludwig, had worked as a prosecutor at the same law firm Mikami used to work at before he became Kira's right hand man. They dated off an on, but it had a really ugly breakup which ended with Mikami suing Suzuka for socking him in the jaw.

She shook her head. "No. I want to do it. We have to put this dent in the regime."

"If you are sure." L said.

She nodded. "We have to."

L frowned, he felt worried all the sudden. he bit on his thumb again.

"You don't think I can do it." She looked at him dead in the face

"I think you have the skill to do it." he admitted, there was a hanging feeling of a continuation that never came.

"...but?" she pressed

"But I know your past with Teru, and I am afraid there may still be something there."

She shook her head firmly. "No. There is nothing left between us. It was a fling, L. Nothing more."

"Yes, alright."

"I can do this." she reassured him

L nodded at long last, "Alright then. I'll trust you to get the job done." he stood up and walked out.

Light made it back to his room just in time for his doctors appointment, silently thanking God that he hadn't been late.

Matsuda approached him, looking relieved."There you are, Light. I was looking for you."

"Yeah. Sorry, I had something to do."

The older man looked stunned "Did you leave the castle without me?

"I had to Matsuda. Please don't be mad..." Light coughed hard, changing out of his outside disguise.

"What if you'd had an attack? What if someone less then pro-Kira had seen you and mistaken you for him?"

Light looked down, he had almost had an attack. That's why he'd been so slow coming back. "Nothing happened, so it's fine." He took the books he bought and placed them on his book shelf before sitting down on the bed. He was sickly pale and he rubbed his chest as if it pained him greatly.

Matsuda sat down next to him heavily. "Don't you scare me like that..."

Light looked at him, "Sorry. I had to go deliver a message, and i don't think they would of liked it if I bought one of my guards. Even if it was you Matsuda."

He frowned in realization. "...Especially if it was me."

Light placed a hand on Matsuda's own. "It's fine. Nobody saw me and I didn't have an attack." The prince did, however, fall into a coughing fit a moment after he said that, clutching at his chest.

"Im going to go get the doctor!" Matsuda said in alarm. He got up and rushed out of the room, leaving no opening for argument

Light was trembling, Why? Why was he like this? He hated it. He coughed up blood again, sudden chills setting in. It really felt like he was dying. Kira didn't suffer like this. His brother had never been sick a day in his life. Why did Light have to suffer where Kira did not.

Matsuda returned a moment later, the castle doctor, Kimiko Kujo in tow.

Helping! Please help him doctor!" Matsuda said in a panicked voice

Kujo walked over to Light and began looking him over. Light looked at her. He'd never liked the castle doctor for some reason. Despite all her beauty, charm, and poise, she gave him the creeps, as if something about her was twisted. But right then he was forced to admit that he needed her help.

"Can you sit up prince?" The beautiful young doctor asked

Light nodded and sat up, he looked at Matsuda in an apologetic way. He shouldn't of gone out alone in his condition.

"Hold still. Let me get your vitals."

"Yes." Light held still, watching Kujo. She noted that his breathing was off and his fever was up, not too far out of the normal for him, but still bad for a normal human. She continued to check everything carefully. Blood pressure, temp, pulse oxygen level, heart rate. All were elevated. She sighed and looked at him. "You're very ill my prince. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. Maybe I've just been pressing my body too hard. It was a little chilly at the party the other night."

"Mr. Matsuda, help me get him into bed." Kujo instructed the bodyguard

Light was coughing, but he shook his head and went to get up. "It's alright. I can get up by myself."

"Are you sure about that? You don't want to fall again."

Light nodded, but he swayed a bit. "Matsuda, a little help." He didn't want the doctor touching him more than was absolutely necessary, though there was little logic behind the creepy feeling she gave him.

The young man helped him carefully. "Here we go... easy does it..."

Light got into his bed and curled up, his eyes closed. He really hated this, but he was just glad he'd managed to get the information to Suzuka before he became bedridden. As he drifted to sleep, he couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that played on his lips.

Suzuka was dressed in her best suit and carrying a brief case. Looking like an ordinary lawyer or Business woman. Everything was in a buzz, and at the head of it all, she could see Teru Mikami preparing for his speech, occasionally barking an order at a sound tech. Her face was set in a grim scowl when she saw him, but was greatful for now that he was too busy to notice her.

She blended in with the crowd as she made her way to a nearby office building. She counted 15 floors. Perfect. She took the elevator to the top floor and took the stairs the rest of the way up. The sky was overcast. Good. There would be no glare from the sun. Suzuka opened the suitcase and smiled with adoration at the sniper rifle, like a mother would her child as she began to assemble. "Alright Gertrude, time to do your stuff."

After what felt like an eternity, noon struck and Mikami stepped up to the podium amidst thunderous applause. "Ladies and gentlemen of this great kingdom, our gracious lord Kira beseeched me give to you this new decree.."

Suzuka took a deep breath and peered through the scope. Her shot was clear and unobscured, despite the many guards around the area. Her finger twitched on the trigger in anticipation. 'Just wait Suzi. Not yet.'

Mikami kept talking, totally oblivious to the prospect of Death looming just above. "The new housing will replace the slums."

"This is it, Teru." she exhaled and squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew straight and true, but at the last possible second, Mikami tilted slightly to the right, the round grazing his shoulder rather than burrowing into his forehead for the kill shot.

For a long, horrible instant, there was silent, and as if somebody hit a switch, everything exploded into chaos. The citizens watching went into a panic, screaming and running, several people falling and being trampled. Most of the guards surrounded Mikami in a protective circle, and the rest rushed toward the building the shot came from.

"Oh no..." Mello's eyes widened, standing of from the sofa and staring at the television. Matt was stepping in from the kitchen when he saw the source of Mello's distress, the hotpocket in his hand falling to the floor as his eyes widened.

"Matt, lets go!" Mello stood and ran for the door, grabbing his magnum, Matt only half a step behind him. Suzuka missed, and now she would be fighting to her life, they had to get there as fast as they could.

L's hands were trembling, his eyes transfixed on the TV. "STOP!" he yelled at the two boys. "Not yet. We can't afford to have you two risking yourselves as well. She's not caught yet."

"She will be if we don't get out there and help her! Or worse! She could be killed! Doesn't that matter to you?" Mello snapped without thinking.

L was shook harder, he knew that, and yet,"be careful." He uttered, he didn't want them being caught as well, but he knew there would be no talking them out of this.

the blonde nodded. "Lets go!"

Matt nodded and began running after him. L hugged his legs. "Please hurry..."

"Dammit!" Suzuka reloaded, cursing herself. She missed! How could she miss? She had a perfect shot! But now he was gone, and she knew she wouldn't have a chance at a second shot. She had to get away, she might have a chance if she could get down to the ground and blend in. She'd have to be quick, the guards already had the building surrounded.

"Shizer! Shizer! Shizer!" she ran toward the fire escape.

"Matsuda!" Light cried, his eyes glued to the scene. The guard rushed in when he heard the panic in the prince's voice. "Light! What's the matter?"

Light looked at Matsuda, his eyes absolutely horror-struck "It's my fault..." He's the one who had told Suzuka about the speech. If he'd just waited a little while longer this wouldn't have happened.

"Light, what are you talking about?" Matsuda asked in concern.

"Look at the TV." Light said, news flying about a sniper trying to assassinate Teru and how guards had spotted the sniper and were going after her as they spoke.

Matsuda looked over, his eyes widening. "That's... Oh God Suzuka..."

Guilt washed over Light in the realization that Matsuda knew this woman.

It was too late. The guards had already swarmed the building and cut off her escape. As they emerged onto the rooftop, Suzuka knew she had no chance of getting out now. She drew her sidearm and began to fire into the group.

She caught one man in the chest, but cursed in fury when she realized the bastard was wearing a bulletproof vest. She continued to fire, taking several of the men down, but she stopped short when she realized they wern't firing back. She knew damn well they would have killed her by now if that was their intention. It would be capture and interrogation in the feared dungeon of the palace. No! She wouldn't be used by them! They wouldn't have what she knew! "Fick dich!" she put her weapon to her temple and pulled the trigger.

'Click' Her eyes widened when the weapon clicked empty. "Nein..." She was grabbed from behind, her weapon wrestled away from her. "Nein!" She cried, trying desperately to get out of their grasp. She swung her elbow back, catching one man in the throat, and kicked out, hitting another in the chin, but more and more men came, grabbing her firmly. "NEIN!" She was forced to the ground and cuffed, a black bag forced over her head. Then they were dragging her down the fire escape to a waiting van.

Light bolted up from bed, "NO!"

"Light.." Matsuda took his arm gently to shush him. But his hands noticeably shaking and there were tears in his eyes.

The prince started coughing, doubling over. "No...no..." His fault...


	5. Death Before Dishonor

(Warning. This chapter contains torture and may be disturbing for some readers)

...

Suzuka struggled hard, kicking, swearing, and lashing out, even as she was dragged before Kira and forced to her knees. Only then did she fall still, gazing up at him with a look that would make most men tremble. The wicked lord stared down at her like nothing so much as an insect in need of crushing. "so you are the resistance bitch who tried to kill my adviser."

She did not drop her gaze, fury in her eyes, but still some sarcasm. "Was ist das? Schade, mein Japanisch ist etwas rostig."

Kira didn't speak German, but he knew someone who did. And here he was, entering the room just in time to hear the little bitch. Kira grabbed his brother roughly by the hair."Translate that for me Light."

Light winced in pain, but knew better than to struggle. "She said her Japanese is rusty..."

The woman spoke up again before the older twin could reply. "Alles, was ich wirklich weiß, wie man auf Japanisch sagt, ist 'fuck you, tyrant!'" she spat at his feet.

Kira threw Light aside and struck Suzuka hard across the face, but even as her head snapped the the side, she came back smirking into his eyes. "Take her to the dungeon, if she doesn't speak Japanese, just torture her. Maybe my darling brother can ask her questions once she's softened up." Kira said in a rage. How DARE she show such disrespect? Who did she think she was? To make it all the more insulting, she spat in his eye as she was dragged away.

Teru Mikami was brought in a moment later, still alive, all be it a bit shaken, though it didn't show. Teru watched Suzuka get dragged out, the two locking eyes with unreadable expressions for an instant, before he looked at Kira.

"Leave us!" Kira snapped to everyone else in the room as he walked over to Mikami "Are you alright?" There was actually concern in his voice as he glanced at the bandage on the older man's arm.

"Yes, I'm just fine my lord. her shot barely grazed me." Mikami said.

Kira glanced around once to make sure that everyone had indeed left, and hugged Teru tightly. "I'll make sure she suffers, whether she talks or not."

Mikami hugged him back, "I'm just fine my lord." In spite of everything, he felt happy. He loved Kira deeply, and it filledd him with joy to see Kira care for him back.

"Would you like to come watch? Tanto is about to start working her over."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

...

Suzuka looked at the man before her. She was bound to a chair and was forced to look up, but her gaze did not falter, even though the way he was looking her over made her skin crawl. "So you're the infamous Tanto. Captain of the guard and torture master extraordinaire."

"Ah i see the resistance has heard of me." the man called Tanto smirked, "Then you should know well what is coming for you next."

She shrugged. "And you should know that you're wasting your time."

"Be that as it may, I enjoy my job greatly. Even if you don't talk, watching your pain and watching you bleed will make my job rewarding." He looked at her in much the same way a cat might study a canary. With curiosity and a sort of sick hunger.

"I'll die before I'll tell you anything."

"Thats fine, i just told you. I enjoy pain." he smirked and pulled out his whip.

"Tch. How original." she said sarcasticly.

Tanto whipped her across the face, "You'll see just how original I can get soon." The only indication that lash hurt at all was a slight purse to her lips. "Im looking forward to it."

"Good, Lets have some fun." he smirked.

...

When Light returned to his room, he looked at Matsuda. He man was trembling, clearly on the brink of tears. "Are you alright?"

"Suzuka... Suzuka is..." he hesitated, his voice shaking.

"Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything Matsuda."

He took a deep breath, forcing his trembling voice to calm itself. "I had a crush on Suzuka for years. My feelings were unrequited, and she was never exactly nice to me. But still..."

Light nodded, he understood. This had to be harder for Matsuda than he originally thought "I'm sorry." He apologized again. "We'll save her Matsuda. I promise." He'd find a way. No matter how much trouble it meant for him.

...

L was trembling all over, she'd been caught. She'd been caught. She'd be tortured and then publicly killed. He should of listened to his instinct. Why hadn't he tried harder to make her stay behind? He knew how bull-headed she was, but he was always the person that could talk her in or out of damn near anything. Why not this? Why didn't he try harder?

Mello and Matt returned shortly after, both of their hearts heavy. The entire area had been sealed off by police and military by the time they arrived, and the panic had yet to fully die down. They'd been unable to even get close. If they tried, they both would have been arrested or killed. As it was, they barely managed to get out before the officers began to use gas grenades on the scattering crowd.

Unable to hold in his emotions for another instant, Mello punched a wall, plaster caving under his fist. Damn it all! What the fuck were they supposed to do now?

Matt slumped in his favorite chair, looking downtrodden and bewildered. Mello looked at him and took a deep breath to calm himself for his sake and sat across from him with a sigh."We're gonna get her out, Matt." He said firmly, as much to convince himself.

"How? They have her in the castle now. If we try to get in we'll die."

"They don't know who they're fucking with, babe. Suzuka'll probably escape by tomorrow and take half of them down in the process." The blonde said with a grin.

Matt cracked a small smile in spite of himself "Yeah."

Mello's grin slowly faded, but his gaze remained steadfast. "We just gotta be there to meet with her when she does."

Matt nodded and was about to reply, L shook his head and interrupted. "Nobody is going near that castle. I don't need anyone else being caught."

"L, we cant just-"

"I SAID NOBODY GO NEAR THE CASTLE!" The usually emotionally distant leader was shaking. He couldn't afford for anyone else to get caught. Not everyone had Suzuka's fortitude.

Both of them started at him in surprise. they Had never seen L act like this before. He was always so cool and calculating. A a thinker, not a feeler. But they both knew L had been really close to Suzuka. This had to be hurting him a lot. Torn between taking care of Suzuka and his duty to the resistance. What could he feel but that the world had shifted under his very feet? "She'll escape, L. She has to. She's Suzi."

"Right... right..." L confirmed absently, but was belied by the shaking of his hands.

...

Kira watched from the one-way mirror as the woman winced in pain when the whip was brought down on her shoulders again. He couldn't help but feel mildly impressed when she made no sound except to taunt Tanto further. "That one's strong."

Mikami nodded, "We used to work together when your parents were alive. She always had an unbelievably strong will, this honestly doesn't surprise me." Even so, he was mildly fascinated by the way she was holding up. She would have made a powerful, effective ally at one time. It was almost a shame that she had turned out to be so radical.

The brunette looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? She was an attorney?"

Teru nodded a second time. "Yes, she was. A damn good one too. Almost never lost a case."

"You sound almost sad."

"We had a thing for each other once upon a time. Dated on and off for several years. It was a long time ago and things have changed." He said flippantly.

"She tried to kill you. Don't forget that. She must have god awful aim." Kira said with a small grin.

Teru chuckled, "She must. She had a clear shot and missed."

There was silance for a long moment as the younger male looked at the bandage on the other's arm. "Well, not quite." Kira touched the injured limb gently, his face going sour again, and Teru kissed him reassuringly, "Don't worry. It's nothing more then a scratch."

"She'll pay. She'll scream and writhe and beg for death." The emperor replied through gritted teeth.

Teru glanced back through the one-way mirror, "We'll see how she holds I want to know is how the resistance managed to set up an attack, seeing as we only announced the speech this morning. They've never had time before."

"We'll deal with that later. For now, enjoy the show."

"Yes, that's right." he went silent once more, pushing the idea of a mole in the castle into the back of his mind.

...

Suzuka tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. "Please, I hurt more when im stretching." her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She reasoned that if she could piss him off enough, he might kill her by accident. A quick escape both from the pain, and from the risk of telling him anything.

Tanto pulled out a taser and walked over, shoving it against one of her wounds viciously. In responce she grit her teeth and closed her eyes, but gave no other indication that he was getting to her. When he upped the voltage, her body jerked and seized up in reaction to the electricity, and would have fallen off the chair if she were not bound.

Tanto smirked smirked in satisfaction and drew the taser away. "Not so tough now are you?" He took this time ripping open the back of her shirt and drew a knife from his kit. He gripped her chin and pressed the blade against her cheek in an attempt to intimidate her, but found himself chuckling when he received no glint of fear in this emerald eyes. This girl was just too much fun, oh the satisfaction it would bring him when he finally succeeded in breaking her spirit. She might very well be his greatest achievement to date. He let go of her chin and sauntered around behind her and without warning began to carve into her back, spelling out the word 'traitor'.

It earned him a sharp intake of breath from the woman, but once again she switched to sarcasm. "Oh, damn. That's going to take so much cosmetic surgery to fix. Shit's expensive you asshole."

"Is that so?" he laughed. He stood back to admire his handiwork, but seemed unsatisfied with the result. He set the knife to work again, carving Kira's name under the first word.

Suzuka couldn't help but feel sick at the sensation of the blade just digging into a layer of muscle and the sticky warmth of blood running down her back. But it was worth it to protect the others. She would endure anything and everything. "Aw shit. Couldn't just leave the first one?"

"No. I adore the idea of how humiliating it must feel for you. Even if you escape, you're stuck with these words on your back for the rest of your life. Branded as a traitor, and as Kira's bitch." Tanto smirked.

The woman laughed."Pfft. Not if, WHEN I escape, I'll just have a word with a plastic surgeon friend of mine. Fix me up good as new. And a traitor I may well be, but I will never be anyone's bitch. Not yours, and certainly not that cowardly usurper's."

Tanto grit his teeth, mild irritation starting to show and kicked her across the face.

Her only reaction was to say "Ow."and spit some blood in his face.

...

Matsuda breathed heavily, struggling to keep panic and tears at bay. He knew what must be happening to her right now. He'd seen prisoners tortured in the past, and it always had a profound effect on him. But now it was one hundred times worse. "They're hurting her right now aren't they?"

Light nodded, he couldn't lie to Matsuda about it. "We just have to wait until later tonight. Even Tanto has to stop to sleep. She'll be alone and we can go then."

The older male nodded mutely "Right. Okay..."

Light held his friends hand, "It'll be okay Matsuda."

"She's strong." He reminded himself.

Light nodded, he sat on the edge of his bed. "All we can do right now is wait."

And wait they did, the hours passing agonizingly slow. Light's hands were trembling a bit. There would be guards there. Light may have been their prince, but he wasn't entirely sure if they would let him. When it was well passed midnight, but boy stood. "We should be able to go down now."

Matsuda nodded in return. "Yes. It's worth a try." He got up as well and the pair headed down to the dungeon together. Both let out a sigh of relief to find the guard had dozed off, figuring that none of these prisoners were going anywhere.

When the walked into Suzuka's cell, the found her with her head resting against her chest, breathing even. Seemingly sound asleep. "Oh God... Suzuka..." The sound of Matsuda's shaky voice roused the woman from her light doze. She looked up at them, blonde hair caked onto her brow with sweat and blood. "You..."

Light took a step back, his first thought that she had mistaken him for his brother. But he quickly realized that her eyes were not on him, but on Matsuda, and Matsuda's eyes were locked on hers. "Suzuka," Just seeing her like this almost made him sick, but he swallowed hard, forcing his stomach to calm down. He had to get her out of there. "Can you stand? I'll help you get out of here."

She shook her head grimly. "He broke my ankles."

"Damn it." He couldn't carry her and get out fast enough, if she could walk he could at least show her the secret passage out. He stood for a moment, considering his options when she interrupted his thoughts.

"You two need to get out of here before you're seen. If they see you with me, you'll be exposed." She said with a note of urgency in her voice.

"I don't care." Matsuda replied. "Getting you out of here should be my top priority. You need to get back to the resistance. I can never go back, but you have to. They need you."

Suzuka shook her head. "Don't worry about me Touta. You need to send a message to L for me.. Tell him not to come, And not to send anyone. I've accepted my fate."

Matsuda trembled, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"Sorry I was such a bitch to you. I should have at least let you have one date." The woman continued gently.

"Don't worry about it. I know. I know I'm not that great of a guy. I'm not smart like you or L and I'm a bit of a fuck up."

She gave a small smile. "But you're genuine. That's more important than brains or skill you can possess."

He managed a small smile in return, "I'll try to get that message to L, and I'll still try to get you out of here. Trust me Suzuka."

She knew there was no talking him out of trying to rescue her. He could be even more stubborn that she when he made up his mind about something. "Just dont get yourself hurt or found out in the process. They'll use us to make eachother talk." She replied firmly.

Matsuda nodded, "I'll be careful." He touched her hand softly. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Light turned and looked at the woman, biting his lip apprehensively. "I'm sorry." Light said, "You wouldn't have gotten caught if I hadn't of told you about the speech."

She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't have gotten caught if I'd done what L said and let Mello take the job. L was right. I was emotional and unable to focus. My fuck up had nothing to do with you." She gave a sad smile and squeezed Matsuda's hand lightly. "Be careful. Both of you."

"We will be." The pair headed out of the room, Matsuda breaking into silent sobs as they made their way back to Light's room. They had to get her out. Had to.

...

Sam- Well. That was kinda brutal. But it's only gonna get worse from here.

Tara- It doesn't get better for a loooonnnggg while.

Sam- This chapter heralded the return of Tanto, an OC from our fanfiction, What Matters Most who made Matt's life miserable. If you havn't read it, read it! It's short but good!

Tara: And now he's back to make everyones lives miserable.

Sam- Oh! Before I forget, Suzuka's lines at the beginning of the chapter were German. The first one roughly translates to "What's that? Sorry. My Japanese is a little rusty". And the second one translates to. "The only thing I really know in Japanese is 'fuck you tyrant!'".

Tara- And that is your German lesson for the day.

Sam- A little warning, the next chapter contains the first (but certainly not the last) rape scene of our story. Don't like, I highly recommend skipping. But I gotta go get ready for work. See ya next time!

Tara- See you around!


	6. Character Profile 1: Suzuka

(AUTHORS' NOTE: Okay, so it's been a really long time since we've posted anything, as the real world really really likes to sneak up on us. IE, losing jobs, starting a new semester at college, Otakon, family drama, and so on and so forth. Don't worry, chapter 6 is on its way, but in the mean time we have decided that every five chapters we would release a profile for one of the original characters that appears in this story. First up on the list is Suzuka!)

Suzuka

True Name: Sabina Hikarino

Other Alias: S, Kumiko Ludwig

Birthday: May 15

Age: 27

Heritage: 75% German, 25% Japanese

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135lbs

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Hobbies: Art, exercise, martial arts, sharp shooting.

Likes: Manga, alcohol

Dislikes: Stupid and dishonest people.

Intelligence: 8

Creativity: 9

Initiative: 10

Emotional Strength: 8

Social Skills: 7

Within Rebellion:

History: Suzuka is a strong-willed, protective woman who serves as an older sister figure for the Wammy's Children branch of the Resistance. When she was seven years old, Suzuka survived a car crash that killed her parents and younger brother, and was trapped in the car with their bodies for two days before the vehicle was found; an event that left her terrified of small spaces. Afterward, she was tossed from foster home to foster home until she ran away at age 9, and proved to be very self-sufficient living on the streets. Six months into living on the streets, she met another street -orphan named L, and invited him to stay with her, as he was the same number of years younger than her as her brother. Shortly after, she was caught trying to pick the pocket of one Quillish Wammy, but instead of being angry, the kindly inventor adopted her and L, and brought them to live at Wammy's House. She performed well at Wammy's at academics, and proved to be highly gifted in art and physical education, especially martial arts. Eventually she would become a successful prosecutor, and was involved in a relationship with Teru Mikami, but neither her career nor the relationship were meant to last. With the deaths of Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami, and the assention of their son Kira, Quillish Wammy formed the first branch of the Resistance, with a now adult Suzuka as one of his officers. Following the death of Mr. Wammy and the splintering of the resistance, Suzuka appointed herself the bodyguard of L, Wammy's designated successor.

Relationships: Within the resistance, it is well known that Suzuka gets along best with L, whom she views as a younger brother. She also gets along very well with Mello, a boy that she sees as a potential protege. She works well and is friendly with both Matt and Ranna, but doesn't like Near at all. Within other branches of the Resistance, she gets along very well with Tommy. Former officer Touta Matsuda has a poorly-disguised crush on her. Suzuka personally finds him annoying and highly foolish, but appreciates his sincerity.

Character: Suzuka is both highly intelligent and extremely athletic. She is sarcastic, blunt, and comes off as cold, but in truth she is very kind in her own way, and is more than willing to die for the people she cares about. In her spare time, Suzuka can usually be found either working out, or engaged in some form of art, usually drawing or painting. She has a deep love innate talent for martial arts, and holds black belts in over half a dozen, including karate, jujitsu, aikido, tae kwon do, judo, and five-form kung fu. She also has a surprising love for manga, and has a massive collection that ranges from romantic comedies like Chobits, to dark horror like When They Cry. Unfortunately, Suzuka also has a bit of a drinking problem, turning to alcohol when she is upset and unable to vent with exercise or art.


	7. Everything's Inevitable

(Authors' warning: This chapter contains torture and a scene of heterosexual rape. You have been warned.)

...

A half a week later they weren't getting any closer to getting any information out of Suzuka, Light and Matsuda were no closer to getting Suzuka out of the dungeon. Light occasionally snuck food down to Suzuka. Kira was getting sick of it, "It doesn't matter anymore. Its evident that this bitch isn't going to tell us anything. Lets just execute her."

Tanto gave a bow "With all due respect my lord, I am having a great deal of fun with this one. She's provided me with the greatest challenge of my career. Not once has she begged for mercy. She's... special. And will only bring all the more satisfaction when she finally breaks."

"...Fine. If you are having fun with her, we can keep her alive a little longer." The tyrant tapped his fingers against a table. He still wasn't satisfied. This woman made an attempt on Mikami's life. In spite of how much she was suffering, she didn't seem to be any closer to having her spirit broken.

Tanto studied his lord. He had always prided himself on being able to read people. It was part of how he got his position as High Interrogator "Perhaps my lord would like to join me?" He asked

At this, a small smile graced Kira's lips. "Yes, I think I would." Getting to torture her himself might give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

Suzuka was slumped in the chair, her eyes half-lidded. Kira noticed that aside from a few bruises and a neat slice across her left cheekbone, Tanto seemed to have worked hard not to damage her face. A trademark of his whenever the person he was interrogating was particularly attractive. The rest of her was another story, and Kira couldn't help but feel a twinge of pleasure at the sight of her broken body. He took Tanto's whip and brought it down hard on her ravaged back.

Suzuka didn't flinch. She just looked up at him, a tired defiance still in her green eyes. "You're wasting your time. He tired that already."

"I don't care." Kira Hissed. He took some dirt from the ground and jammed it into one of her wounds, grinning viscously as he ground it in. "I don't care what he has and hasn't done to you. You tried to kill Mikami. I will make you suffer for that." He didn't care if she knew he had a weak spot for Mikami, she would never live to talk of it.

She grit her teeth. "Aw, how cute. You actually care about Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome. Just kill me already. I'm bored with this whole charade."

"As am I, however, Tanto finds you amusing, and I reward those that serve me well. Personally, I'd be more than happy to see your blood splattered all over the town square."

"I think he's just frustrated that he hasn't been able to break me. It shows in his pants."

Kira laughed, "You're a witty one. In another life I think I would have liked you. Maybe the problem in Tanto's pants is what it'll take to finally break you."

She chuckled, which turned into a cough halfway through, some droplets of blood flying past her lips. "At this point, I probably wouldn't even notice."

Kira grabbed her by the hair, jerking her head back so they were face to face. "I honestly don't care if you talk anymore." he replied with a vicious snarl. "Too bad we only captured one of you..." he trailed off, noticing a tray of food in the corner of the room.. "Tanto. i thought i said we were to starve her."

"I did not leave this tray here for her lord. Probably one of your idiot servants made a mistake." he shrugged absently.

"Probably..." he growled low. He grabbed Suzuka by the hair and jerked her head back. "Who fed you?" He demanded, venom in his voice.

"Hmm... Can't say I know." She replied with a half-hearted shrug "I sleep any time you guys aren't bothering me with your inane questions."

Kira grit his teeth and struck her hard across the face before releasing her hair and walking over to the door. "You can keep her for two more days, then she'll be executed. I'll make the official announcement today."

Tanto eyed the woman, a sick, curious smirk crossing his potentially handsome features. "Would you not like a piece my lord? if you catch my drift?"

Kira turned at looked at Tanto, then to Suzuka. He thought about it for a long moment, and a smile crossed his face. What worse shame could she possibly suffer? He walked over and cut the girl's bonds, kicking the chair over and sending her sprawling to the floor. He grabbed her and kissed her savagely, relishing the taste of blood in his mouth.

Suzuka's eyes widened in disgust and she tried to shove him off. Normally, that wouldn't have been difficult for her, but now she was just so tired, in such pain. All she could do was make it a little more difficult for him.

He pinned her arms above her head, and began to grab at her chest roughly with the other. He moved a hand to jerk her pants off, then unbuttoned his own. "Look where your attitude got you you little bitch. It's too late to beg." No regard for anything, he just pushed into her. licking the blood off his lip.

"Out! Get OUT!" she screamed, utter disgust and humiliation filling her. How dare he? How DARE he? She struggled harder. She jerked her head back with strength she didn't feel and slammed it into Kira's face, hard.

He jerked back, his nose bloody, but he did not relent. He struck her across the face, and trusted harder for good measure. "No." he hissed. "Maybe I'll stop if you give us information. Your call. Or do you want to be a traitor AND a slut?"

She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly shut "I'll tell you in hell!" She clenched her teeth, and blood began to flow from the corners of her mouth. Kira struck her across the face to keep her from biting down any further on her tongue, then tore off some of her shirt and stuffed it between her teeth. "I don't think so. You don't get off that easy!"

Suzuka kept her eyes tightly shut, tears forming in the corners. No. She refused. she wouldn't let him see her tears. He could take her life, her dignity, everything. But he would NOT have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Kira kept moving inside of her, harder and faster. He relished the emotional disgust and the physical damage he was doing to the woman, but to his anger, even now she wouldn't yield. He reached his climax in good time and stood. He kicked her hard as he buttoned his own pants. Two days." he took a hankerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to his bleeding nose as he walked out.

She just lay there and didn't move, her broken hands trembling. Tanto smiled down at her. "Well now, that got me all excited..."

...

Matsuda went down the stairs to Suzuka's cell to check on her, Light was going to come too but he'd had a really bad attack and was sleeping. When he arrived, he found her still and half-naked, staring at the wall blankly. Her only movement was the occasional tremor. The man's eyes widened and he rushed to her side, helping her sit up "Suzuka!" Oh God... What had they done to her?

She looked over to him, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion "Touta?"

Matsuda started ripping his clothes and bandaging her up, "What happened Suzuka?"

"Do you care about me Matsuda?" She asked, ignoring his question entirely.

"Of course I do Suzuka." he answered without thinking, continuing his gentle ministration.

"If I was on my last limb and only you could save me, would you? no matter the price?"

"Of course, no matter the price." the only thing he'd hesitate to do was hurt Light.

"Then I need you to do something for me." she replied softly.

"What is it?" he looked at her.

"I need you to kill me."

Matsuda tensed up all over, his mouth hanging open in shock. Anything but that or hurting Light. "K-kill you?" He seemed more than hesitant. He had a gun, it was standard issue for a palace guard, but... how could she expect him to do this?

Suzuka nodded, but even the effort of that made her flinch in pain. "Yes. Take your gun and shoot me between the eyes. Do it while there is some part of my spirit left unbroken." she was quiet for a moment. "If you want to save me, this is all that you can do now."

Matsuda tensed, he touched he touched his gun hesitantly. It was however that moment footsteps could be heard. Oh no... He'd be caught!

Suzuka's eyes widened and she cursed inwardly. "Hit me!"

Matsuda tensed all over but did what she said and struck her across the face, the action made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Make it convincing! Kick me in the ribs! Now!" she hissed

"Suzuka I can't." Matsuda replied softly, biting his lip. His hand was trembling softly, he couldn't hurt her, but he couldn't get caught. Light needed him.

"Do it!"

Matsuda hit her again, the foot steps were growing closer. he drew his leg back to kick but he didn't have the heart. Suzuka still she gave a cry as if he had, not willing to have him caught.

Tanto walked in the door, raising an eyebrow. "Well, well Matsuda, I never took you to be the type to treat a lady as such."

Matsuda tried to think of a lie quickly, "Well you know how kind Prince Light is. He asked me to come check on her, but she said something to insult him."

"Ever the soft heart, our dear prince." Tanto said with a little chuckle.

"Yes, very much so." Matsuda had to resist the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, in that case, why don't we have a bit of fun?"

Matsuda paled a bit but nodded, "Yes, of course." he glanced at Suzuka,

Tanto nodded in the direction of the prone woman. "Fuck her."

Matsuda trembled, "I can't do that..."

"Why not? Fuck her. I want to watch."

"What she said wasn't bad enough to constitute rape." He replied, trying to buy time.

"But what she did was." Tanto replied, eyeing the younger man up. "She made an attempt on the life of a royal official. She's a traitor. She deserves to have her very soul ripped from her body and torn to shreds."

Suzuka glared at Matsuda from behind Tanto's back, giving a nod. It was worth it. She knew if he got caught all her suffering would be for nothing. Not everyone had her willpower.

Tanto sighed. He stepped forward and grabbed Matsuda's crotch. He gave a chuckle and an understanding smile. "Performance anxiety. Happens to the best of us. Alright. I'll go first then. You just enjoy the show." He straddled the woman, but watched Matsuda out of the corner of his eye. His hands roughly trailing her body, getting himself excited. "You'll scream this time you bitch. I promise you." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade and tracing it along her breastbone.

"Stop!" Matsuda yelled. He couldn't watch this. How could he watch him do this?

"Why should I?" Tanto looked at him sideways, his eyes narrowing.

"Because..." he couldn't think of a good reason.

The older man stood and walked up to him. "Because why?"

he was shaking, "Because." he looked at Suzuka. Because he loved her.

"She's sub-human Matsuda."

"She's as human as the rest of us."

Suzuka shook her head at him from behind Tanto's back. Matsuda stared at her, he was trembling softly.

"You're shaking." Tanto put the switchblade under the other's chin. "Wanna start explaining?"

Matsuda was in a corner now, "There is nothing to explain. You know I am just as soft hearted as Prince Light."

"..." he strode back over to Suzuka, and plunged the knife through the palm of her hand, pinning it to the floor, never once taking his eyes off Matsuda.

Matsuda lunged forward, "STOP IT!" Damn it...he couldn't stop himself.

Tanto kicked him back, putting the blade to Suzuka's throat "Tell me how you know this woman Matsuda!"

"I used to be part of the resistance!" He cried. He couldn't take it anymore

You idiot..." Suzuka mumbled

Tanto smirked "Really now? Lord Kira suspected a spy among us. GUARD!" Less than five seconds later, two armed guards entered the room. "Chain him up. He's going to tell us where the resistance is hiding." They bound him up, he hung his head shaking a bit, feeling sick on his stomach. The guards went up to inform Kira.

"So, where are they?" Tanto asked in a conversational, almost friendly tone.

"I don't know." Matsuda said. he wouldn't give them up.

Tanto spread Suzuka's legs viscously, tracing her inner thigh with the blade. "Wrong answer."

Matsuda closed his eyes, "I don't know." he bit his lip. He wouldn't tell. Couldn't tell.

"Such a shame. Your poor girlfriend is going to be as torn up inside as she is out." Matsuda shook harder, he couldn't give this up!

...

Light curled up, he had a feeling something was wrong. Matsuda should of been back already. Just as he was thinking this, Kira entered, murder on his face, and flipped the mattress, Light and all, off the bed. "Did you know!"

Light yelped hard, "What? know what?"he gasped out as he sat up. He landed on his arm wrong, and held the aching limb to his chest.

He grabbed him by the front of his pajama top and yanked him too his feet. "that your bodyguard was in league with that bitch,"

Light went pale without meaning to. How? How did Kira know? What happened?

"ANSWER ME!" Kira shook him viciously.

"H-how! How do you know!" Light knew denying it would do no good.

He grit his teeth and slapped him across the face. "You little shit."

Light coughed up a little blood, but didn't look away, "Matsuda and I didn't keep secrets. Of course I knew." There was a fire defiant in his eyes.

"There was an assassin in our midst and you LET IT HAPPEN?"

"Of course" Light said. It was no small secret he hated his brother. No surprise that Kira could die and Light would celebrate.

"If you weren't my brother, I'd have you executed right beside him. But consider yourself lucky that I am so fucking merciful!" He threw him against the wall. "I'll deal with you later." He turned on his heel and stalked back toward the dungeon.

Light slumped against the wall, he wanted to get up and follow his brother. but he couldn't find the strength in his legs.

...

"Have either of them said anything?" Kira snapped at Tanto. As he entered the room. Matsuda was sobbing and Suzuka looked furious.

"Not a word from either of them." Tanto replied, looking agitated.

Kira grabbed Matsuda by the throat. "You sneaky bastard. Right under my nose this whole time. Tanto, bring the woman here." He brought Suzuka over to the king, dumping her on the ground.

Matsuda choked, looking up at Kira with burning hated in his eyes. "The only reason I stuck around all this time without trying anything was for Light's sake."

Kira ignored him and pulled his belt off. He gripped Suzuka's hair, dragging her to her knees holding her face an inch from Matsuda's "How deep does the loyalty of various members of the resistance run?"

Matsuda bit his lower lip, "Deep enough, I won't tell you anything about the resistance." No matter what.

Kira nodded with a curious expression. "Fair enough." He wrapped the belt around the woman's neck and pulled savagely, cutting off her already ragged breathing.

Matsuda's eyes widened, "STOP!" he snapped! No matter what, he couldn't tell.

"Nope. Nope. You wont tell. And you don't have to, but this is the price." He squeezed harder, and Suzuka scrabbled at the belt with her broken fingers, struggling despite herself, her lips beginning to turn blue.

Matsuda trembled, "I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH THEM IN YEARS! I DON'T KNOW!"

"That's fine. Really, you don't have to tell me anything." Suzuka's eyes kept rolling back, her scrabbling becoming less frantic until her arms fell by her sides.

"A church! An old abandoned church! Stop please!"

"Which church?' He demanded, giving a yank for good measure.

"The one on the north side! An old Catholic church!" Matsuda cried, hands trembling, tears in his eyes.

Kira smirked and released the belt, Suzuka crumpled to the floor like a broken doll. "See? Now was that so hard?"

Matsuda began to sob hard, hands trembling uncontrollably. He was sorry, to Suzuka, to L, to Light.

"You damn coward." Suzuka rasped before passing out.

Matsuda didn't think it was cowardly to love somebody...

Kira turned to Tanto. "Muster your men at once. Launch an attack as soon as they're assembled."

...

Sam: We are BACK! And as brutal as ever!

Tara: Immensely cruel and there is no let up in sight.

Sam: And, because we are such evil bitches, we leave you with yet another cliffhanger.

Tara: we hope you sit on the edge of your seat waiting for the next chapter with eagerness.

Sam: In the mean time, I'M HUNGRY! -goes to get a sammich-

Tara: Hey! Share that with me you jerk! :P


End file.
